


Тень на холодной стене

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: Что остается, когда проходит любовь.





	Тень на холодной стене

База колониального флота находилась на мысе — самой крайней точки Квинстауна, столицы Пайкона. Билл дослужился до майора, поэтому они смогли позволить себе снять дом, в двадцати минутах езды от космопорта. Сыновья были счастливы, с заднего двора они могли видеть, как взлетают и садятся большие транспортники — глиссада проходила прямо над их крышей. Вайперы и рапторы они, естественно, не могли видеть, зато могли слышать — замечательная акустика в доме, ничего не скажешь, — по прогреву двигателей можно было сверять часы. Восемь раз в сутки взлетали учебные эскадрильи.

И Кэролэнн Адаме осточертело сидеть на этом мысе.

Билл все реже и реже прилетал домой. Сперва он выбивал себе уик-энд раз в месяц. Потом в квартал.

На этот раз он предупредил, что до Сатурналий не сможет вырваться, крейсер отправляется на учения, он будет вне зоны действия спутниковых телефонов и передающих реле. Без месяца полгода, всего ничего.

Будь проклят этот гребанный флот!

Мыс продувался всеми ветрами, даже в самую жаркую солнечную погоду, что на Пайконе случалось не так часто, как на родной Каприке. Тоскливо круглый год и невыносимо затяжной осенью, когда начинался сезон дождей и холод пробирал до костей. Только тауронский виски мог как-то ненадолго выправить настроение.

Кэролэнн достала бутылку из буфета. Дети в школе, обед в холодильнике, Ли уже взрослый, сам разогреет еду себе и Заку. А ей надо немного расслабиться. И перестать думать, что у крейсера нет никакого задания. Что ей просто дали отставку. Что муж предпочитает службу, а не семью. Что ее жизнь зашла в тупик, и как из него выбраться она не знает.

*******

Кэролэнн просыпается в кресле, накрытая пледом. Детей уже нет. Виски тоже. Она открывает кухонные шкафчики, но пустая бутылка, обнаруживается в мусорном ведре. Она выпила все? Или Ли вылил остатки в раковину?

Она обхватывает себя руками. Ли видел ее пьяной. Он позаботился о младшем брате, он, как мог, позаботился о ней. Наверное, снова придумал какую-то отговорку, куда она запропостилась.

Боги, ему всего лишь двенадцать, он не должен брать на себя все это дерьмо.

Черт побери! Когда она начала встречаться с Биллом, она не собиралась замуж. Они не планировали Ли и поженились, когда скрывать беременность стало уже невозможно. Если бы не Ли, если бы она не залетела, она бы не оказалась одна на этом мысе.

Она не должна злиться на сына за свою ошибку, но чувства никуда не деваются. Ярость за спущенные в унитаз возможности, которые она обменяла на семью и осталась ни с чем. И оглушающую вину. Мучительную вину.

Кэролэнн на этом мысе узнала один секрет: тауронский виски спасал не только от пустоты, холода и одиночества. Он мог так же неплохо залить вину. 

Надо только выйти из дома, в противную морось, и дойти до магазина.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заказу **кисы в свитере** , которая попросила фик [на этот романс Камбуровой](https://youtu.be/PEJlnhgQKTA).


End file.
